Something Deep Inside
by WinterSpell445
Summary: [RoseTen Fluff] Set after TCI. Rose feels there is more between her and the Doctor, and if Mickey can see that, why can't the Doctor, or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**Well it looks like I was beaten to the punch with this story, by ****montypython203****. I like the author have been wanting to base a story around what Mickey said to Rose in TCI. So here is the story, I hope you like the first chapter! **

* * *

**Something Deep Inside**

**Chapter One**

'_You really love him don't you?' _

Mickey's words clung to her like a bad cold that just didn't seem to go away; sighing heavily she sat down next to the Doctor's bed. Nobody would think that looking at him now; so peaceful and angelic, that he had collapsed in immense pain just hours earlier outside the flat.

Seeing him in so much pain and being able to do nothing to help him tugged heavily on her heart.

Taking his warm hand in to her own Rose smiled meekly, her other free hand automatically reaching up to his new dark brown hair, she was still getting used to his new looks but the hair and the eyes she liked. She chuckled slightly remembering him asking her if his hair was ginger, and how disappointed he had been when she had told him it was brown.

'Doctor?' she whispered biting her bottom lip and watching his chest steadily rise up and down, 'I hope you can hear me' she replied softly.

'Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand me. I thought I'd lost you, seeing you in so much pain…' she swallowed hard removing the lump that had formed at the bottom of her throat 'Mickey said something to me earlier' she replied with a small laugh, taking a deep breath steadying her sudden nerves before she continued.

'You know what he said, he said that I loved you' she whispered still stroking his hair, 'and I didn't actually deny it either, I didn't deny it because I knew his words were the truth. The truth that I Rose Tyler love you' she paused slightly ' I love you so much it hurts and seeing you like that I just…' she replied sniffing slightly and squeezed his hand comfortingly and was more than surprised to feel him squeeze back.

'Doctor?' she asked as he moaned slightly and shifted in the bed,

'Rose?' he croaked his eyes fluttering open, god those new deep chocolate brown eyes, Rose smiled warmly and squeezed his hand comfortingly again letting him know she was there for him.

'I'm here' she whispered 'How you feeling?' The Doctor groaned trying to sit up,

'Like I've got one of the worst hangover's in history' he replied chuckling slightly 'I'm sorry I scared you' he whispered apologetically, Rose smiled warmly

'Its all right I'm just not used to seeing you like that' she replied with a weak smile.

'Rose, thank you' he replied finally finding the strength to pull himself up in the bed, Rose looked at him slightly confused,

'What for?' she asked The Doctor smiled, god that smile, it was a good job she was sat down because she was sure she would have collapsed from weak knees.

'For standing by me' he replied groaning slightly, god his muscles, they were aching so badly 'I'm also sorry for shouting at you for giving up on me, you had every right to be scarred and worried. I'm truly sorry Rose, I should have told you more about the Time Lords' he replied sighing heavily, Rose smiled weakly and nodded,

'Apology accepted' she replied getting up to leave but his hand caught hers and stopped she sighed heavily, 'I need to help my Mum Doctor, I'm just glad to see you feeling better' she replied getting up to leave.

'I heard every word' he whispered, slightly surprised at how deep and husky his voice had become, Rose shivered slightly as his hand moved up underneath her jacket sleeve and up her arm pulling her down onto the bed next to him.

'You did?' she asked swallowing hard as he pulled her down deeper so that their faces were inches apart, he smiled and nodded, a grin forming on his new boyish features,

'Yup and you want to know something?' he asked bringing his free hand up from under the covers and brushing a loose strand of blonde hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

'What's that?' she asked licking her lips,

'I love you' he whispered finally capturing her lips.

Rose had often dreamt about kissing The Doctor but even her wildest dreams hadn't prepared her for this kiss. It was slow, deliberate and passionate, which Rose liked, she liked very much.

'Wow' she breathed licking her now swollen lips; The Doctor grinned madly causing her to blush slightly,

'You really have no idea what you do to me Rose' he replied his grin changing into a warm smile. His hand was still upon her cheek; his thumb was lightly brushing over her cheekbone each touch sending electricity cursing threw her veins.

'I think I have an idea' she replied with a small chuckle, 'So does this mean that your going to sit down for Christmas dinner?' she asked only getting a groan from him in return, Rose giggled slightly

'Do I have to, I've been threw enough for one day' he replied with a pout, Rose giggled again quickly kissing his pouted lips.

'Yes I told Mum that you would stay for dinner' Rose smiled warmly and stood up to leave, the Doctor groaned loudly and flopped back down on the bed.

'Fine, but I'm not sitting at the table in pyjamas, I'm going to head down to the TARDIS' he replied pulling the bed covers off him, shivering slightly as the cool air of the room hit his warm skin.

'Just as long as you don't use it as an excuse for you to avoid dinner' Rose replied steadying him on his feat, the Doctor grinned broadly giving Rose a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the flat. Shaking her head Rose re-made the bed and wondered into the kitchen where her mother was currently stood over the stove slaving away over their late Christmas dinner.

'How is he?' Jackie asked not bothering to turn around to face her, Rose could all but smile and wondered over to the half peeled potatoes that were sat on the work surface.

'He's much better, he's just gone back to the TARDIS to get changed' she replied wondering what his new style would be like. Jackie nodded in reply,

'I just hope he likes my cooking, I know his former self didn't really like much of my cooking' Jackie babbled, but Rose wasn't listening, she was more interested in the man well Alien that was down in the TARDIS currently picking out his new outfit.

She sighed happily as she chopped the potatoes, new adventures awaited her and the Doctor but trying to keep their new found relationship a secret, was going to be one of the biggest adventures of them all.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews, as you can see some changes have been made to the Storyline, however you will not be dissapointed, Cpt Jack still makes an apperance just later on in the story, I felt that it was too early to have him in the story at that point. **

**Special Thanks to my wonderful beta reader Katy for helping me with this chapter. **

**Apologies for the long deley! Hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

A week had passed since the events at Christmas, and everything was slowly getting back to normal for Rose and her family, far too normal where she was concerned. She was itching to get travelling again, and she knew even though he tried his best to hide it, The Doctor was also itching to get back travelling too.

It was early Sunday evening; the Tyler flat was quiet, the only noise coming from the Television. Rose sat on the Sofa, her legs tucked comfortably underneath her, trying to keep her feet warm. The Doctor sat next to her, his dark rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose, his right arm propping up his head and his other holding Rose's hand.

Mickey was sat in one of the chairs the furthest from the room. He frowned. He didn't like the attention that the Doctor was showing his girlfriend. His frown deepened when Rose shifted her position and rested her head on The Doctor's shoulder. His eyes narrowed in anger when The Doctor's arm draped over Rose's shoulder and he pulled her closer to him.

'So when is this conference supposed to start then?' Mickey asked in a slight tone wishing he could go home already.

Rose lifted her head from the Doctor's shoulder, hissed at him to be quiet, and pointed to where Jackie sat in her chair fast asleep, a half drunk glass of wine dipping dangerously low towards the floor.

Mickey snorted and folded his arms in a huff, setting himself deeper in the chair, his attention back on the Television screen. Harriet Jones appeared on screen, flashes of light from the reporters cameras went off as she stepped up behind the lengthily table.

Mickey adjusted his gaze back towards The Doctor and noticed that he had sat up; he grabbed the remote and turned the volume up slightly so he could hear the Prime Minister more clearly.

'Thank you for coming at such short notice' the PM began, clearing her throat uneasily and shuffling her papers.

Mickey once again averted his gaze from the television to the Doctor who was starting to become uneasy.

'The reason why you have all been called here on such short notice is because I have an announcement to make' the PM went on 'The announcement is that as from tomorrow I will be stepping down from my post as Prime Minister'. As soon as the words left her mouth the camera flashes went crazy; snapping at every moment possible.

'About time' The Doctor commented squeezing Rose's hand.

Rose nodded in reply. Mickey spent the rest of the evening trying to ignore the looks Rose and The Doctor kept passing each other. Jackie had woken up in a grunt, placed the wineglass on the table, and bid good night to everyone before disappearing into her bedroom.

'Well I best get going' Mickey announced, stretching and getting up from the chair yawning. Rose followed, getting up from where she had been sitting, and pulled Mickey into a hug.

'You going to be here tomorrow?' she asked

Mickey frowned at her, confusion clear on his features.

'Yeah Rose. You know I'm always here' he replied 'why, what's happening?' he asked

Rose looked back towards the Doctor

'Just be here tomorrow' The Doctor replied

Mickey frowned, but nodded anyway. He knew what was happening tomorrow. Rose led him towards the door and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

'Please be here' she pleaded with him.

Mickey nodded and enveloped her into a hug

'I will' he replied with a heavy heart. He knew the reason why she wanted him there; he stepped out of the flat and turned to say something to Rose but she had closed the door behind him. Sighing heavily he hung his head and headed back towards his flat.

* * *

The next morning Mickey found himself once again inside the Tyler flat. Well inside Rose's bedroom watching her gather her belonging. It just seemed all surreal to him. One minute everything was fine between them and they were happy, the next The Doctor makes an appearance and everything goes to pot. 

Why couldn't she stay at home where he could keep an eye on her? She didn't have to deal with Jackie ringing her up at three in the morning crying down the phone because she missed Rose. Didn't she think that he missed her? Didn't she care about him anymore?

'Should I take the blue one or the pink one?' Rose asked disturbing his thoughts

He looked up from the floor which he had been starring at and noticed that Rose was holding up two t-shirts. The Blue one had 'Daddy's Girl' written in white writing across it, and the pink had 'Saucy Vixen' written across the front.

He sighed and shrugged. He didn't care what she wore; she looked great in anything she had. Rose frowned but placed both of the shirts onto the growing pile, just how many clothes did the girl need?

'You alright?' she asked looking up at him and taking note as to how quiet he was,

'What? Oh yeah I'm fine' he replied lying through his teeth

Rose frowned slightly, not fully convinced,

'Oh you sure, you jus' seem a bit distant.' she replied walking over to her chest of drawers and pulling the top drawer open

Mickey sighed heavily, and ran his hands over his tired face.

'Just tired' he replied with a fake yawn

Rose nodded and gathered some underwear from the drawer and closed it with her hip.

'Alright so I think I've got everything' Rose announced looking at the piles of clothes 'I really need some new clothes, maybe I'll get the Doctor to drop off at a planet that holds only malls' she replied with a giggle knowing that sanario would never happen.

'Rose?' Mickey questioned as she started to gather up the piles and place them into her awaiting rucksack,

'Hmm' she replied not taking much notice,

'Where do we stand?' he asked hoping that she might finally pay attention to him

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

'What do you mean where do we stand?' she asked trying not to let her frustration show

She really wasn't in the mood for this right now. She had more important things to think of; like what outfit she was going to wear not to mention if she had remembered everything.

'I want to know, will there still be an 'us' when you get back?' he asked

The silence he received in return told him that their relationship was more or less over. Rose sighed heavily and shook her head,

'I'm sorry Mickey' Rose replied walking up to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder which he immediately shrugged off,

'Still friends though?' she asked hoping that he would still remain friends with her

Mickey sighed heavily and nodded, Rose beamed at him and went back to her packing. Why did the Doctor have to ruin everything?

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime, The Doctor had called Rose letting her know that he was ready. The walk down to the TARDIS was quiet, Rose knew that neither her mother nor Mickey wanted her to leave, but like she had told them both, travelling with The Doctor was her life now. 

'Have you got everything?' Jackie asked for the millionth time as the trio reached the parked TARDIS, Rose sighed heavily, she knew her mother was only looking out for her, but the repetitiveness was getting annoying.

'I've got everything Mum' she replied bringing her mother into a loving hug,

'Be careful' Jackie whispered sniffing slightly, Rose swallowed hard removing the lump at the bottom of her throat,

'Oh Mum don't cry, you'll make me start' she said with a small laugh still hugging her mother tightly, 'Oh and you've got to call Mo about that' she remembered suddenly.

'Oh never mind Mo' Jackie cut her off, holding her daughter closer; Rose squeezed back just as hard when the TARDIS engines roared into life, signalling that The Doctor was getting impatient. Rose sighed and shook her head, he really didn't leave her much time to say goodbye.

'Alright I'm going now, I love you'

'I love you Rose, and keep safe' Jackie replied kissing her daughter on the cheek stealing one last quick hug before Rose walked towards Mickey. She smiled sadly at him, before taking his face in her hands and kissing him quickly on the lips,

'Thank you' she murmured smiling Mickey smiled sadly and nodded, and watched as his now ex-girlfriend bounced into the TARDIS. Mickey sighed heavily and turned to see that Jackie was already heading back towards the flat, he stayed as he watched the TARDIS dematerialise before following Jackie back towards the flat with a heavy heart.

* * *

**Reviews Welcome!**


End file.
